Second Thoughts On The Bridge
by showtunediva
Summary: I for one thought the whole George seeing his life without him in it aspect of It's A Wonderful Life was a tad morbid so I reworked the ending of the movie a little bit. Clearence may not appear in this chapter but his presence is most certainly known as other characters will come to George's rescue.. Who will they be? Read on to find out. I own no characters. Enjoy.


Second Thoughts On The Bridge

An It's A Wonderful Life fan fiction

Notes: My fourth It's A Wonderful Life story. So in this one George reconsiders his thoughts before committing suicide. This is a little bit different than the movie because Clearance does not appear.. Someone else will save him instead and pull him back from over the edge. Who will it be? I'm certainly not going to tell you. Please read on and find out! The ending will be happy.

It was cold. Bitter cold. George Bailey's lip was bleeding from the fight he'd just gotten into at the bar with Mr. Welch. He had never felt so defeated in his life. He felt like no one could bring him out of his despair… and on all days of the year it just so happened to be on Christmas Eve.

"Where did I go wrong? What has made me turn into this bitter horrible person?" He yelled at the sky.

He trudged through the snow until he got to the bridge. 'This will be all over once I jump into the river."He thought to himself miserably.

Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. " Mary. The kids. They're going to miss me once I'm gone. Maybe I shouldn't be doing this."

He was standing on the bridge about to jump in to the cold icy river when suddenly headlights rounded the corner and came into his view. It was snowing a little so he couldn't see who was in the car.

"George!" Someone called his name out the window of the car. It was his friend Bert the police officer. The window was frosted and he couldn't make out who else was in the car but there were at least two other people.

The ignition of the car cut off. Bert got out of the car along with Ernie the cab driver and George's oldest son Pete.

"What are you doing George?" Bert asked.

" I hope you're not going to jump." Ernie added.

George did not know what to say.. Especially in front of his son.

"Here let me help you down." Ernie extended his hand to his friend.

"Pete get the blanket out of the backseat for your dad." Bert instructed.

Pete nodded and came back with the blanket a few minutes later."What's wrong Pop, why did you disappear like that?"

"Everything just happened so fast between the Building and Loan and then the fight at the bar with . I guess everything was just building up and building up."

"We've all been worried sick about you George… Especially Mary." Ernie said.

Pete nodded. "Yeah Pop, Mom's been real upset. She kept it together for awhile but about two hours ago she started crying and hasn't come out of the bedroom. I think she'll be so happy to know that you're okay."

George felt a huge lump rise in his throat. He could not believe that his actions had upset his family this much.

"Thank you guys for stopping me before I made a huge mistake." He whispered.

"That's what friends are for.. And sons too let's get you home." Ernie said

The door to the Bailey's house opened as soon as the car pulled into the driveway. Mrs. Bailey's face lit up.

" George,where on earth were you? Uncle Billy has important news he wants to tell you. Bert and Ernie must have told you how worried everyone has been about you."

George nodded.

Once they entered the house Mrs. Hatch looked at her son in law sternly.

"Of all the inconsiderate things you could have done on Christmas Eve George. Mary has been beside herself. She hasn't come out of the bedroom for two hours."

"I'm sorry I scared everyone."

"I would certainly hope so. Pete, would you go upstairs and get your mother please?" Mrs. Hatch asked her grandson.

Pete nodded." Sure thing Grandma."

Mrs. Bailey led George into the living room and sat him down in from the of the fireplace. "I'll go get Uncle Billy so he can tell you his news. You just sit here and get warm."

George nodded.

A few minutes later his mother and uncle reentered the parlor.

"George, where the heck did you go? Everyone in town heard about the deficit at the bank and rallied their money together for you." Uncle Billy threw his nephew a grin.

George's eyes widened. " Are you serious?"

Uncle Billy nodded. " Yes, indeed. People in Bedford Falls sure are generous during the holidays."

"There's really enough to cover the whole amount?"

Uncle Billy nodded again.

"That's amazing!"

"That's for sure." Mrs. Bailey said.

A few minutes later Pete and Mary entered the parlor.

"Oh, George, I 've been so worried about you! Why on earth would you disappear like that on Christmas Eve?" Mary embraced her husband.

"As I was telling the boys things were building up and building up. I couldn't take all the stress anymore. The conversation with Janie's teacher sort of put me over the edge I guess."

"Why on earth were you on the bridge George? Thank goodness Ernie, Bert and Pete found you!" Mary looked at her husband curiously.

George took a gulp of air. "I was going to jump into the river."

Mary and Mrs. Bailey exchanged a worried glance.

"But why George! What would even cause you to do something like that?" His mother asked.

"I just explained the reason Mother."

" That's ridiculous George!" Mrs. Bailey's eyes flashed with anger.

"Pop,you really scared us you know." Pete said

George gulped. " I didn't realize that would happen. I feel awful."

"How could you NOT realize that George? So many people care about you! Have you forgotten that?" Mary's eyes filled with angry tears.

George stood up and pulled Mary into his arms. " I wasn't thinking straight Mary. As I said I feel awful."

"If you had died I would have been devastated." Mary whispered.

"I guess sometimes I just don't feel appreciated. So many people are asking me to do things for them and that's really been bugging me too." George said sighing heavily.

" Why didn't you just talk to me George?" Mary asked.

"I don't know." George said.

Mrs. Bailey smiled softly. "It's ridiculous for you to think like that George. Of course people appreciate you."

" Of all days why pick Christmas Eve to something like this George?" Uncle Billy asked.

" As I said before stuff was building up and building up and that conversation with Mrs. Welch put me over the edge."

George kissed Mary. "I'm sorry for everything Mary. I really should have been more open with you instead of keeping all my emotions bottled up like that."

"I love you George, always know that."

"I love you too darling. Merry Christmas."

Mary returned George's kiss. "Merry Christmas!"

I own own no It's A Womderful Life characters. I was in this show three years ago as Mrs. Hatch.

Cast Member Directory ( in order of appearance... Besides me )

George Kevin Linkroum

Bert Steve Hammes

Ernie Patrick McCarty

Pete Ben Lopez

Mrs. Bailey Ellen Cunis

Uncle Billy Rich Sparks

Mary Bailey Jenn Erdody


End file.
